


Bruised

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, BDSM, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-20
Updated: 2004-01-20
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little BDSM experimenting between lovers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Written 20.January.2004 on a spur of the moment for my Elda and to satiate some violent urges ;)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom could feel his airway closing and the sting of the cold metal steaming up around his hot skin was creating pleasant sensations all over his body. The leather straps were cutting into his wrists slightly each time Billy moved, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t believe how incredible this was. Moreover, he couldn’t believe that Billy was actually willing to do it. God he loved that man. The view of the headboard in front of him began to blur, then Billy eased up and allowed him a breath. “Down bitch,” Billy demanded as he pushed Dom’s head down between his shoulders into the pillow. “I’m going to fuck your brains out,” came the Scots voice from behind. Dominic’s erection was throbbing and precome dripped off of the tip onto the black sheets. Billy hunched over him and with one thrust all seven inches of his master tore into him. He let out a gasp that was muffled by a thick gag. Billy pounded into his ass, pulling the chain around Dom’s neck tighter, then loosening it, causing the links to pinch his tender skin in as rhythmic a fashion as Billy was pummeling into him.  
Billy slowed his pace for a moment and Dominic recognized this familiar gesture as his lover tried to keep from coming too soon. When Billy regained his composure, he began fucking Dom at full force yet again. Dom felt the chain tighten as Billy used the hand holding it to grasp onto Dom’s hip and wrapped his free hand around Dominic’s engorged cock, stroking it with just the right twist and pump motion that he knew would peak his lover in no time. Billy grunted each times his balls slapped against the cheeks of Dom’s ass, the slapping noise soon fading from Dom’s ears as once again he could feel himself slipping to near unconsciousness. He was so aroused at this point that it wouldn’t take much for him to orgasm, and within a few moments after Billy had began jerking him off, the chain pulled so tightly that no air was getting through, he felt himself fall into a sea of dark ecstasy. It was like nothing he had experienced before. Through the waning unconsciousness, he could feel his body tremble beneath Billy as his cock swelled. Billy twisted his wrist and brushed his thumb across the damp head just before Dom’s balls tightened, his hot liquid released onto the bed beneath him. He was practically in convulsions from both the lack of oxygen and the extraordinary pleasure. Even the gag that Billy had tied so tightly around his mouth couldn’t suppress a very gurgled moan.  
Dominic couldn’t remember the past few moments, but as he came to, the familiar sensation of Billy pressing into him brought him back to the present. Billy had loosened the chain a bit upon noticing that his lover had fallen unconscious, but never ceased his thrusts. “Goddamn bitch, I’m going to come…I’m going to make you mine,” Billy rasped. Dominic couldn’t help but smile a bit at that statement, for it brought back the night of champagne and bubble bath where he and Billy had first consummated their love. Billy slammed into him a few more hard times before Dom could feel himself being filled with come. Billy stayed in for a moment as his body jerked out the last of his orgasm, and when he pulled out, the sticky juices ran down Dominic’s thighs. He flopped down beside his lover and removed the chain from his neck, surveying the bruises that had already begun to form. “Well, well lover, aren’t those going to be hard to explain at work tomorrow?” The men chuckled and Billy sighed before pulling Dominic down into his arms, holding him tightly until they fell asleep.


End file.
